


America Always Get What He Wants

by Blueberrybagel



Series: Countryhumans [2]
Category: CountryHumans
Genre: America is a conceited ass, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-conscious Russia, Smut, and lazy, dub-con, dude you're not a god, semi-drunk sex, seriously, this shit took me days to write cause I'm slow as shit, very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrybagel/pseuds/Blueberrybagel
Summary: America is the hottest guy on campus and he knows it. He fucks whoever he wants whenever he wants and gets treated like a celebrity. The one day a new guy on campus appears and he's pretty damn hot. But for some reason, he doesn't make any moves on America, leaving him with a very rare case of blue balls. Then when a party takes place, America takes things into his owns hands.
Relationships: Russia/America (Anthropomorphic)
Series: Countryhumans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828174
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	America Always Get What He Wants

America was the hottest guy on campus, and he wasn’t exaggerating, most of the gay or bi guys and the straight girls at the college had begged at some point just to have ONE night with him! He also had a great sense of style and worked out 4 nights a week. 

He had a tiny waist and thick plump thighs, a strong stomach with a six-pack and large biceps. More than one of his many lovers had told him he was shaped like a Greek god. He had gorgeous blue eyes and a confident smile, he usually wore sunglasses so when he took them off he often had his eyes gawked at for long periods of time.

He had a huge friend group and spent every weekend at a party. Even though some people would have considered him a slut due to how the other side of his bed was almost always warm he was still treated like a god.

He wasn’t a jerk either, sure he could be self-centered at times, but he wasn’t mean. 

With all of these things considered it was driving America crazy that the new kid hadn’t talked to him yet besides when he bumped into him in the hallway. 

The taller man had just grunted and muttered something that may have been an apology and just went on his way. No gawking at America’s incredible form, no ‘Hey are you free this Saturday?’, no comment about his body or how hot he was, NOTHING!

It had America infuriated, seriously what was with this guy? Was he blind? America was a great snag and he just said nothing??? The dude was attractive too, tall with a strong form and a pretty good ass too, so it wasn’t that he didn’t think he had a chance. 

It was maddening that _America_ was the one having to plan out when they would meet next and tomorrow’s outfit so he looked especially good, seriously! That was everyone else’s job! 

Growling slightly America got dressed, there was a party tonight and he had invited the new guy, his name was Russia, America had to ask around a bit to get his name and number but people were all too happy to help.

He was sure the college was buzzing with the news that _America_ of all people was asking around for someone’s name and number. After he got it he sent the invitation, it didn’t matter whether he was hosting the party of someone else, a friend of America’s was always welcome. 

Pulling out a black shirt he pulled it over his head, then wriggled into a pair of white jeggings, jeggings because they always made his ass look amazing. It was even form-fitting enough to show off what he was packing, it was definitely a bit lewd, but then again, that was the point right?

Grinning at his look he pulled on some black shoes and left his apartment, grabbing some booze on the way he made his way to the party.

When he came up to the building he opened the door and looked around, the party had been raging for an hour and the house was packed. “HEY GUYS! READY TO PARTY?!” He cried out, grinning at the hoots and yells he got back.

Walking in, he placed the whiskey on the refreshments table and had to hold back a smug smile at how he saw people drooling at his form. He purposely put a sway in his hips as he walked, strolling up to his friends and laughing at the wolf whistle he got from Mexico.

“What’s the occasion Ame?” Chirped Japan, her head tilting as she looked at his outfit. Her tail swayed behind her in a lazy way that told America she had already started drinking a while ago. 

He smirked at her and sat down on the couch, turning to survey the room for a certain red, white, and blue flag. “Well, let’s just say I’m on the hunt, yeah?” Japan responded with a lazy purr and took another gulp from her red solo cup. 

Grinning his eyes locked onto a certain fluffy hat back by the wall, a red solo cup in hand as he stared into the contents. Standing up America passed the refreshments table and grabbed a cup of what smelled like whiskey and made his way towards the Russian.

“Hey there. What are you doing all alone over here?~” USA purred, leaning against the wall as he stared at the other country, now looking him up and down. He held back a victorious smirk when he was the other country gulp, eyes staying on America’s bulge for a moment too long. 

“Nothing, what do you want?” He responded, his accent thick and the scent of vodka on his breath. “Weeeeell, I was hoping to run into you,-hold this for me.” America rumbled, taking a gulp of his drink and then pushing it into the Russian’s open hand.

He moved in front other the taller country, keeping him trapped in the corner. America was a bit worried Russia might be skittish and didn’t want him running away. Leaning forward he saw a blush start to appear on the other’s face, making his blue stripe more purple. 

“So tell me big boy. Do you wanna head out of here?~” America purred, his voice sultry and low, looking up at the taller country and pressing his body closer so their chests were almost touching.

He reached forward, trailing one finger on the other’s sternum through the fabric of his shirt. His smile was wolfish and predatory as he looked up at the flustered country.

“Uhh, I’m not gay…” The taller country responded, causing America to freeze, he had not thought about THIS! He frowned, drawing back slightly, he looked the Russian up and down. He was wearing a white and blue striped sweater and a pair of black jeans.

He did not see what he was hoping to, a bulge. Maybe the dude really wasn’t gay? America had been with some homophobic countries before. Once they fucked, the country realized what they did, either yelled or cried, talked with America, and realized being gay wasn’t bad they always seemed much happier.

He hoped Russia was just internalizing his homophobia, he had seen how Russia gulped when he was what USA was packing, he had to be gay! ….Right?

With his confidence back and a plan forming America stepped back, changing his smile from sultry and predatory to more friendly and embarrassed. “Okay, uh well that’s kinda awkward, do you wanna get a drink?”

Putting a hand to rub at the back of his neck in a sheepish way and took his drink back, while he did his best not to look like he was studying the other, he did, however, notice the slight look of disappointment, also, the relief. 

Yep, definitely internalized homophobia, this dude wanted Ame but was too nervous and self-hating to go for it. Such a pity that so many other gay countries had missed their chance with such a fine specimen.

Well, at least tonight would change that!

Smiling America took his drink back and stepped to the side, untrapping the other country, sweeping his arm in an ‘after you’ motion. As Russia passed him, he forced himself to temper down the wolfish grin trying desperately to sprout on his face. 

Walking behind the Soviet he took a gulp and hummed at the burn as the whiskey went down. He noticed the other country refill his cup with _vodka_ and winced, his hangover was going to be horrible. 

Then again if he had been drinking it all night and yet he wasn’t drunk he might have a higher tolerance then Ame first thought. 

“Wanna go outside for a second, it’s kinda loud in here,” America said, coating his voice in a friendly and distinctly platonic sounding chirp, hiding his smug grin with another sip when the communist nodded.

The two countries stepped outside and America finished his whiskey with a final gulp, tipping his head back and then tossing the cup somewhere off into the darkness. 

Turning to Russia who was now looking a little confused and worried he strode forward, a hand coming up to roughly shove the other country into the brick wall behind him.

He grinned at the slightly aroused and panicked look he got and took the solo cup from the other countries hand, he took a gulp of the alcohol holding it in his mouth even as the taste was horrible. “Hey! I wasn’t finished with tha-!”

Grabbing the taller’s sweater collar he pulled him down, slamming their lips together and forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth, letting the vodka spill into the Soviet’s mouth. He smirked into the kiss when he got a surprised yelp from his antics and pushed their faces closer together. 

Turning his head to deepen the kiss he heard the communist groan quietly, he slotted his knee in between the other’s legs and rubbed it against the Russian’s crotch. 

Russia seemed to bristle, trying to pull away only for America to push harder and nip at the other’s lips. Holding the other’s bottom lip between his teeth he pulled back a fraction and let his sunglasses slip slightly, showing his blue eyes. 

He put as much lust and want into the look as possible and rubbed his knee at the same time, loving how he Russian melted. Large hands coming up to grab his face whereas before they had been awkwardly handing at his sides. 

With the Russian now kissing back he let the other taste his mouth, a hand coming to cautiously grip his ass. He let out an eager groan and smiled at how nervous the taller was, he had clearly never been with a man before.

He pushed his ass into the hand and brought a hand up to cradle the other’s face. His tongue curled around the others in a sloppy steaming kiss and pulled his taller even closer, his lips growing sore from the pushing of the Russian’s lips.

Ame pulled back for a second, gulping down the cool air and stared into Russia’s amber orbs, his eyes slightly glazed from lust. “Where do you wanna head? To a room in the party house or to my place?” America purred, continuing to move his against the erection of the other as the soviet ground his member down against Ame’s leg.

“Your-ahn~ place,” He gasped, trembling from pleasure as USA watched his with lidded eyes. “Alright then big boy.~” America said, his voice sultry and dripping with want. 

He pulled away, the whimper of distress he got making his cock twitch in his pants. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of vodka and winter as he turned, walking away and grinning at the sound of the taller stumbling after him in a hurried way. 

His strides were long and quick as he walked to his house, the sooner they were both naked the better. When they got to his house he pulled his keys out from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping and closing the door behind the soviet.

The house was dark, he had left the lights off and now he was being shoved into the wall, hands slamming down on either side of his head. It seemed the Russian got more confident in the darkness, America filed that information away for later use.

A hot hand grabbed his bulge and a pleasured yelp was forced from his lips, rutting into the hand and moaning shamelessly. He hummed when those hot chapped lips slammed into his bruised ones, kissing back forcefully and gripping his sweater to keep the other in place as he thrust against the other’s palm. 

“ты такая нуждающаяся сука.” (You’re such a needy bitch.) The Russian snarled, before kissing him again with fervor. America moaned at the aggressive way the taller man spoke to him, pulling away from the kiss and turning his head to expose his neck. 

He felt hot lips on his skin not even a second later, sucking and biting at his white and red striped flesh. He grabbed onto the back of the other’s shirt, wrapping a leg around his waist and letting out a yelp when the other picked him up. 

He was carried over to where his couch was, it could barely be seen in the darkness, the only light coming from a window at the end of the room. He was dropped onto the couch and moments later felt those hot calloused hands roaming over his body. 

America groaned and pushed his body into the hands, his own moving to start to tug his pants off. A mouth nipped at his collar bone, now exposed from his slipping shirt. “такая шлюха,” (Such a slut,) America gasped and groaned, loving the way the Russian spoke with a possessive growl in his native language.

He rolled his hips against Russia’s and loved the way the man groaned, his head moving to rest against America’s already sweaty neck as he thrust his hips against the smaller man’s. Then he was pulling away and a needy whimper left Ame’s lips, only to have his shirt ripped off, his pants following a moment later. 

A hand grabbed his nipple and started to tweak it, a whimpering moan leaving America’s lips, he heard the rustle of fabric and then hands were forcing him onto his hands and knees. 

Those warm fingers pulling his boxers off and tossing them somewhere off in the room, then wrapping around his length and giving it a few strokes. For a previously nervous country, it seemed that the darkness really gave him a personality change.

America would never use his lightbulbs again if it meant having sex like this every day though. His length was dripping like a faucet and he rutted into the hand holding it, burying his head in his arms as he moaned.

The hand retreated and he almost whimpered, raising his head to look for the hand before realizing it was still pitch black. He felt warm hands pull his cheeks apart and let out a breathy moan when he left a scorching tongue touch his opening.

He reburied his head and pushed his backside into the wet muscle, trembling when he felt fingers pull at his sphincter to open it more. The muscle wiggled into him and he heard the Russian give a surprised groan, the hands on his ass squeezing. 

The muscle licked at his insides and America felt like he was melting, his body going lax except for his hips, keeping himself high enough for that tongue to continue moving. 

Lewd slurping sounds and breathy gasps and moans filled his ears as he squirmed. Then Russia pulled back and a whine escaped his lips, the soviet growled and he got a slap on the ass. “чертова шлюха~” (Goddamn whore) The Russian growled, though it formed into a purr at the end.

Not understanding what the taller country said America just whined in response. The slick fingers were forced into his opening and he let out a yelp at the burn, even though it might not seem like it, America almost never bottomed, the last time he had was over a year ago and it was hard to get used to having things shoved up your ass.

The fingers started scissoring and then a third joined, another whimper left America at the burn, and the rushed way the Russian stretched him as if he couldn’t wait much longer. Then they were gone and America spoke with a breathy waiver to his voice. “Lube is-, huff, by the side table.”

Russia moved away before he turned, the sound of a cap popping open, and then Russia was pushing in. He was huge and didn’t pause as he hilted himself, America gasped and writhed in pain, tears pricking at his eyes from the stretch. “Hurts-” He gasped, gulping down air as he tried to stay still. 

Russia leaned down, pressing his back against America’s and, in a strangely lovingly way, stroked his chest murmuring something in Russian into his ear.

“извини, ты молодец.” (Sorry beautiful, you’re doing great.) He murmured, kissing America’s shoulder and rocking his hips gently, barely moving then at all. Letting him adjust until America was moving his hips back with the tiny movements.

Then the Russian started to _really_ move, slamming his hips against America’s in a way that made his head spin, his hands clawing at the couch as the thrusts were painfully too much and not enough at the same time. 

He let out gasping moans of pain and pleasure unsure whether to push back or try and scramble away. The deep breathy groans and growls of his partner in his ear made him answer back in a higher-pitched moan. 

Every thrust made Ame’s whole body tremble with pleasure, his body constantly tensing for each thrust then relaxing as the soviet pulled back out. America felt mindless, each thought he tried to conjure was forced out of his mind with a bruising thrust.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Russia panted against Ame’s back and slammed in even harder hitting something that made America howl with pleasure. His hands held tightly onto the squirming man as he tried to pull away one second then push back harder the next.

America groaned loudly when that special spot was hit again, shocking the Russian for a moment before aiming for that spot every time, loving the way the gorgeous man writhed beneath him, letting out wails of pleasure.

God his father would kill him if he saw what Russia was doing but ever since he had bumped into the shorter striped country something about him drew Russia back for more. 

And then when he found out that he was asking for _Russia’s_ phone number and name?! He was over the moon, sure he knew he was attractive but America looked like he was on a whole other level. 

And then at the party when he was approached by this red and white beauty and had panicked, saying he wasn’t gay and then almost backtracking when he saw Ame pull back. 

He had been _so_ terrified he had lost his chance. Only to instead be led outside and made out with! America tasted good too, like summertime and whiskey. However he had been scared, he had scars from the wars he had fought in the past and they weren’t exactly pretty.

When he had been led back to America’s house and it was dark Russia felt way more confident, with the sunglasses Ame was wearing he wouldn’t be able to see a thing. Sure they could fall off but once Russia was fucking him, America wouldn’t care about his scars.

Then when he had wet America he had been strangely sweet, not in a bad way though, he kind of reminded Russia of strawberries. The capitalist’s breathy moans and squirms made Rus weak with lust, to have the smaller man beneath him moaning, and crying out for more was like a dream come true.

So here they were, those hot wet walls sucking him in each time he tried to pull out, begging for more. He had called the beauty beneath him a few ugly names but he knew that the American didn’t know Russian, besides he knew the smaller had a voice kink. 

Taking full advantage of that fact Russia leaned down to his writhing partner's ear and spoke. “ты просто член жаждущий сука.” (You’re just a cock thirsty bitch.) He snarled, loving the desperate moan he got in response. Angling his hips up he slammed them into the other man’s prostate, repeating the line a few more times and growling more and more each time.

Grabbing America’s hair he yanked his head up rather roughly, mouthing and biting down hard by the smaller man’s jaw. Marking up the skin he grinned to himself, everyone would be able to see tomorrow the result of his work. Another slam and he let loose a groan with America, he was close, a burning hot coil in his belly telling him it wouldn’t be long now. 

With a few more thrusts he came, gasping and groaning loudly, their hips sat connected as the two trembled. Realizing the other hadn’t came Russia gritted his teeth and started thrusting, even as he was nearly painfully sensitive. Reaching a hand under he started to jerk off the other and hit his prostate. 

Within a few thrusts Meri came, letting out a gorgeous moan, tossing his head back and letting loose a wail of pleasure, the sound was almost enough to get Russia rock hard again. Pulling out he winced at the sight of the smaller man’s opening, it was red and sensitive looking, almost bruised.

Sitting back he gently pulled the smaller on top of him, murmuring an apology at the weak whimper of pain he got. When America was laying back on his chest he pulled a throw blanket over them and let Ame rest his head on Rus’s collar bone. Gently and lovingly he placed a kiss on America’s forehead, humming. Then he let his head lay back and closed his eyes,

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

America laid frozen for a second, he had just been given a goodnight kiss? Strangely enough, the rather loving gesture brought tears to his eyes, as much as he tried to tell himself otherwise America knew that the others only saw his as a sex toy, something to fuck, clean, and move on with their lives till they got another go. 

He had never been kissed outside of something lustful and forceful, never been given an innocent gentle kiss like that one, and never had been held like this. Usually, they would pass out next to him, or take a shower and head home, or America would if he was at their house. Not, ....cuddled. 

It felt…, good. Closing his eyes as a few stray tears slipped down his cheeks America lowered his head, snuggling into Russia’s soft embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if Russia's personality seems all over the place, I imagine that he is willing to call America every insult in the book but as soon as he hurts him he's all apologies and cuddles. If you like my Countryhumans writing then you should check out my Wattpad one-shot story, it has 2 other stories, which I know isn't much yet, but I just made it and I'm still writing! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, and have a good day guys!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/905115950-country-human-smut-even-dictators-get-horny


End file.
